Chapter 377
Destinies is the 377th chapter of the Inuyasha manga. Summary *Kikyō tells Inuyasha that the only way to destroy Naraku permanently is if they let him obtain the complete Shikon no Tama and then purify him along with it. *After eavesdropping and hearing Inuyasha's conversation with Kikyō, Kohaku runs off to try and somehow help Kikyō with her plan in defeating Naraku. Synopsis * Kohaku chases after the soul-collectors, thinking to himself that his sacred jewel shard wants him to defeat Naraku. "To accomplish that... I'll do anything!!" *Kikyō stares at the moon with longing, and Inuyasha asks the priestess if she's alright. She says she's fine now that her wound has closed once again; it's the power of Midoriko's soul. The half-demon asks if that means the wound will never open up again. Kikyō says she isn't sure, which is why she needs to leave now in case it returns: she has no time to waste. Inuyasha grabs Kikyō before she can leave and tells her not to go and to just let him kill Naraku himself. Kikyō then reveals something else: "Naraku cannot be defeated with a blade. Hear me Inuyasha. In order to get rid of Naraku once and for all, we must exterminate his soul." When the Hanyō asks her what she means, she explains that even if Naraku's heart were returned to him, he still would not die no matter how many times his body was struck. "Naraku was formed from the horde of demons converging on the corrupt soul of the brigand Onigumo. He does not have true flesh." She goes on to say that the only thing with the power to destroy Naraku's soul is the Shikon Jewel itself. She explains her plan: Naraku must finish gathering the jewel shards as soon as possible. "We will have only one chance to strike. The moment Naraku takes the entire Shikon jewel in his grasp, his evil aura will taint it, and it will begin to merge with him. If I strike in that instant, I can exorcise both Naraku and the jewel together, purging them from this world forever." Inuyasha is about to express his concerns that restoring the jewel completely means Kohaku's death, but Kikyō interrupts him before he can finish his notions, stating that that having Naraku complete the Shikon no Tama is the only possible option for victory at this point. She then floats away on Midoriko's soul, with her soul-collectors leading her away. Once she's left, Inuyasha thinks to himself that Kikyō would never endanger Kohaku's life just to kill Naraku... would she? * Suddenly, Kohaku himself appears behind Inuyasha. He says that he heard the whole conversation, and will gladly go along with the plan, because it's their only way to defeat Naraku and destroy the jewel for good. The half-demon is surprised by the young slayer's sudden appearance because he didn't detect the boy's scent. Kohaku cuts off a lock of his hair and tells Inuyasha to give it to Sango so they can always be together, and then runs off, saying he doesn't know where he's headed, but the jewel shard will show him the way. Inuyasha attempts to follow him, but is stopped by a barrier. He surmises that the barrier must have been what blocked Kohaku's scent. He tries to use the Red Tessaiga, but it fails against Midoriko's barrier. Inuyasha looks at the lock of Kohaku's hair on the ground and curses to himself as Kohaku gets away. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kohaku *Kikyō *Inuyasha *Midoriko *Demon of the Shikon no Tama Category:Chapters